


Sounds of Silence

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The end of Sam and Lisa.





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sounds of Silence**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, please don't sue.  
**Summary:** The end of Sam and Lisa.  
**Author's Note:** Response to the Samfanfic site challenge #1: The end of Sam and Lisa in 500 words or less. This one's 463. 

He could tell just by the way she threw her very expensive coat - which, by the way, had been paid for with his money - on the table that it would not be a fun conversation. 

It was late - it was always late when she got home from these things - and he was still working - which he was always doing when she got home late from the things. Either working or taking off his own coat and wondering why he'd been required to attend the aforesaid 'thing'. 

"Did you have fun?" he asked from his place on the couch, never removing his eyes from the screen of his laptop. 

"Oh, sure." 

He knew that tone of voice - the 'thank you very much for asking, you jackass' tone that she was using more and more often these days. "Good," he responded simply, figuring the less he said, the better off they'd all be. 

"Sam, I can't do this anymore." 

"Do what anymore?" 

"Would you turn off that goddamn laptop and LOOK at me? Can we have a converSAtion for cryin' out loud?" 

That was never good. When she started emphasizing single syllables so much that he envisioned them as capitalized, all hope was gone. Hitting save, he shut the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "What's wrong?" 

"This-...Everything-...You. That's what it comes down to - you and I. But when it comes to what's *wrong*, that's you." 

"Lisa...You've gotta help me out here. What'd I do? Why are you mad at me?" 

"You left!" 

"I've been here the whole time-" 

"Tonight. Tonight and for the past two days you've been here. What about the last six months? You were off playing politician and I let you because I thought after a couple months you'd get it out of your system and come home to me so we could get married and have a family. But I guess I'm not important enough to you, am I, Sam?" 

He knew it was a trick question. One that, not only, would be turned on him regardless of how he answered, but would also be turned on him because of the time it took him to answer. "Of course you're important to me, Lisa, I love you-" 

"Ha!" she spat. "Some way of showing it." 

Something flew at his head and landed across the room. Wha-...Her ring. He could see it sparkle on the dark rug across the room as she put on her coat. 

"I can't do this anymore, Sam. I'm sick of being second chair and I'm sick of being abandoned. I want you out of here by tomorrow." 

"Lisa-" He tried to call after her, but he was met with a slamming door and a resounding silence throughout the apartment he would never see again. 


End file.
